


the spark that i seem to love

by maevedarcy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, College levels of drinking, Derek and Stiles are actual idiots, Drug Use, F/F, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, There are also fairies, They are stubborn and I'm weak, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, alive!Laura Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevedarcy/pseuds/maevedarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles got close enough, he slapped Scott’s ass in greeting as he said “yo Scott, we need to find Lydia.”<br/>His brain was too slow to catch up on what happened next.<br/>He heard a low growl and some people laughing. Isaac’s eyes were looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Stiles was wondering what had he done wrong when Scott turned around.<br/>That was definitely not Scott he just slapped in the ass.<br/>(Or the one where Stiles met Derek by accidentally slapping his ass in greeting.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the spark that i seem to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostmemoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters and I'm not profiting from this work. 
> 
> This is for [Veena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria) (lostmemoria on tumblr), one of the most important people I met this year. Thanks for being the best friend and cheerleader ever. Without you, this would have never seen the light.

Stiles Stilinski was a good person, really. He went to his classes even when they were at 8 am, he never missed a shift at the thrift shop he worked at, and he never, ever touched someone without their consent. He was the only son of a cop, he had heard a long talk about consent when he was 5. And again when he was 7. And again at 15, with a huge emphasis on alcohol consumption.

However it was different with Scott. Scott was his best friend, his bro, the one that took him out for drinks when he had had a bad day at the thrift shop. Since their time at the lacrosse team in Beacon Hills High School, butt slaps were almost the official greeting. It had been a long time since he felt embarrassed about it. There wasn’t ‘no homo’ bullshit between them because they were bros, they both knew it and beyond that one kiss in high school, nothing had ever or would ever happen between them. So butt slapping was a thing they did. It didn’t make him a bad person, just for the record.

Right now, it was a completely different deal though.

He had been drinking most of the night, to the point he was slightly swaying on his feet when he went out to get some air. This was the last time he was letting Lydia drag him to her sorority house. There was too much alcohol even for him and he had built a good resistance thanks to Scott and his constant break ups with Allison in high school. Later on with added Isaac. He was in charge of getting Scott drunk when break ups happened, that’s what bros do for other bros. Bros also get drunk with bros which is why Scott was here after Stiles begged just once. He was here. Somewhere. Stiles reminded himself to breathe so he could go back, get Scott and then pass out at Lydia’s.

So he had gone outside until he felt better and went back inside to find Scott. Stiles was sure he had already been in the kitchen twice but Scott was nowhere to be seen. He spotted Isaac leaning against a wall, a blonde girl with an assassin smile was at his right and she looked like she could slay everyone in the room. God, she was really hot. Maybe he should use Isaac as an excuse to say hi.

He walked over and spotted the back of Scott’s blue shirt, that looked slightly gray-green but maybe that was the lighting, in front of Isaac, shoulders slightly tense as if he was uncomfortable. It occurred to him that it was possible that Isaac was there with the hot blonde and Scott hadn’t actually fix things with him and Allison as he had said.

It was his duty as a bro to go save him from whatever awkwardness might ensue. Stiles started towards them, stumbling twice in the process. Maybe he was a bit drunker than he thought. And Stiles thought he was pretty drunk. Scott didn’t look back as he usually did when he felt Stiles close making Stiles wonder if he was actually getting close or if Scott was drunk as well and his werewolf senses weren’t in top shape.

When Stiles got close enough, he slapped Scott’s ass in greeting as he said “yo Scott, we need to find Lydia.”

His brain was too slow to catch up on what happened next.

He heard a low growl and some people laughing. Isaac’s eyes were looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Stiles was wondering what had he done wrong when Scott turned around.

That was definitely not Scott he just slapped in the ass.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” snarled the stranger, clenching his fists at his sides, as if ready to break his nose but containing himself. And wow, he was one attractive stranger. Dark brown or black hair, he couldn’t tell in the darkness of the room, an enviable five o’clock shadow that made his cheekbones sharp as knives. His mouth was in a tight line, his jaw locked and his shoulders set back in an angry line. He was about to get his nose broken by the most attractive dude in the face of the earth. This was something to remember.

Stiles might be a lot drunker than he originally thought.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry I just thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting,” he babbled.

The laughter behind Angry Attractive Face increased, as Isaac awkwardly made his way between them.

“Please don’t kill him. He’s my boyfriend’s best friend,” he said.

Wow, he was gonna put a good word about Isaac to Scott. He was his new favorite. Right after Angry Attractive Face, who made an angry retort that Stiles didn’t hear and left the room.

“Stiles what the hell?”

He wasn’t sure when or how Scott had gotten there but he was so thankful. God is real and no one will break his nose tonight.

“I was looking for you” he attempted to say, but he wasn’t sure all the words had gotten out.

“We’re leaving.”

Yeah, okay. Stiles could do that.

He saw Scott kiss Isaac goodbye and let himself be dragged out of the place by his best friend. His bro. The one who took him out for drinks and then saved him from himself when it was necessary.

Stiles was barely aware of how they got home. Everything was fuzzy at the edges and he wasn’t exactly sure how he could walk. Or was he being carried? He was really out of it. He knew he was babbling because he never shut up, not even when he was drunk out of his mind being dragged to their apartment.

He knew the moment they got to his bed because the world came into a focus as he lied down just to disappear completely when he passed out.

 

***

 

Stiles is never drinking again.

This time he will keep his promise and won’t drink another shot in his life.

He has what has to be the worst hangover in history. His head throbs, the light in the room is too fucking bright, his throat is dry as fuck, his tongue tastes like rum. Stiles is one hundred percent sure he won’t drink rum again in his life.

He glances at the hour in his phone and curses. He was supposed to be at the thrift shop at two. It was a quarter past three.

“Scott?” he calls out.

“He’s out getting lunch. Or breakfast. Whatever,” Allison replies.

Ugh, Allison is here. Probably Isaac is about to get here too. They’re gonna be all happy around him when he’s feeling like shit. He loves them, they’re practically family, but he doesn’t love them enough to watch them be in love while he’s hangover. He decides that food isn’t really important right now. He takes a short shower and brushes his teeth twice. Stiles doesn’t know if he’ll ever stop tasting the rum in his mouth.

He calls to work on his way there. Luckily his boss isn’t there. Not that Mr. Gonzalez isn’t a nice guy but his headache doesn’t need a lecture from his boss to make it worse.

“You owe me, Stilinski,” Caitlin says from the counter.

“I’m sorry. I really, really am.” He replies, Caitlin rolls her eyes. “You can stay here at the front while I unload and sort merchandise for the rest of eternity”

“You’ll pay me back when you cover for me on Tuesday.”

Stiles agrees to cut on some of his personal research time if it means more money. He always needs the money now. That’s what happens when your personal research also involves buying herbs, candles and a shit ton of incense.

Next time he’s in Beacon Hills, he’s gonna ask Deaton where does he get a deal for all these stuff.

His shift goes on pretty smoothly. He almost cries when he can take a break and go to a coffee shop that’s a block from the store. He was so hungry he ate six donuts in under 10 minutes. When he goes back Caitlin is shamelessly flirting with her girlfriend at the cash register. He goes back to sorting clothes until it’s time to close, at which point he’s too tired to think about any other thing that is not sleeping for the rest of the week.

However, he comes home to find his friends playing video games and being dumb and noisy and he ends up joining them anyway.

He kicks Scott’s ass in the first round they play. He was beating Danny when Scott says “So, Attractive Angry Face…”

What.

“What?”

“Last night, you wouldn’t stop talking about how you were gonna bone Attractive Angry Face. Was that the guy whose butt you slapped thinking it was me?”

Oh my god. Stiles barely remembered much of the evening after that second round of tequila shots, but he did remember Angry Attractive Face. In a blurry, intoxicated kind of way.

Danny has paused the game and is laughing like this is the best thing he’s heard in ages. Right then, Scott stands up to open the door to someone who hasn’t knocked yet. Stiles is not surprised when Allison and Isaac come in, he had been surprised when they hadn’t been there already to be honest. Lydia is right behind them, a bottle of vodka in her right hand.

“What’s going on?” asks Allison with a charming smile.

“Nothing.”

“Oh, we were just discussing Angry Attractive Face,” says Danny at the same time.

Allison bites her lip trying to stop herself from laughing when Isaac says “Angry Attractive Face?”

“Your friend from last night,” Scott fills in. Thanks Scott.

Isaac’s smirk says he’s clearly not surprised by Stiles anymore. Kind of amused, actually.

He really wanted to kick him out right now, but he was a good friend who didn’t kick his best friend’s boyfriend out. Instead, he decided to go to bed.

“Aw, come on, Stiles. I have a nice bottle of vodka waiting for your mouth right here” calls Lydia.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’m going to bed.”

He resists her pout and goes to his bedroom. He doesn’t stay there for long though. Stiles is feeling restless and about half an hour trying to fall asleep, he gets dressed again, takes his keys, phone and wallet, and goes out.

Stiles drives for a while until he finds a nice coffee shop that’s still open and goes inside. Knowing that he needs to sleep at some point, he orders a decaffeinated -gross, but he won’t be late again for work- and two chocolate muffins because life is short to buy just one muffin. He sits in a table directly in front of someone working with a computer. Who works at 10 pm on a Saturday? Well, he could be just playing or writing bad poetry for all Stiles knows. He takes out his phone and starts reading. After a few seconds he feels like he’s being watched, so he looks up and sees the guy with the laptop glowering at him.

Angry Attractive Face is scowling directly at him.

Stiles fidgets, wondering if he should go over an apologize. He decides he can’t embarrass himself any further and stands up. He freezes when he sees that Angry Attractive Face’s scowl deepens.

Before he has time to say anything, the stranger says “Don’t. Just go.”

And Stiles is tempted to just do as he says and get the hell out but he can’t just leave, so he walks over anyway, seeing the guy tense up. Leaving his muffins over the stranger’s table, he says “I’m sorry. I really am ok? Just- I’ll leave now.”

The guy raises his eyebrows -and that’s some impressive eyebrow game right there- but doesn’t say anything and goes back to typing.

When Stiles is in the car, he sees the stranger eating one of the muffins as he drives away.

 

***

 

Stiles is having a really hard time concentrating right now.

He spends a good chunk of his time at the library. Majoring in Anthropology means he spends a lot of time immersed in research. However, this is the first time he notices that just a few tables to his left, a dark haired man with a distinct five o’clock shadow is sitting, deep in concentration in front of his laptop.

Stiles has spent the last 20 minutes pretending not to notice him, but he knows that the guy knows he’s been looking. Stiles doesn’t know how he knows but he just knows. It’s been four days, one would think that he would just forget about Grumpy Face, but here is Stiles, trying to remember how it had felt to slap that ass.

After ten minutes of failed attempts at focusing on his own work, he decides to leave and grab something to eat before he has to go to his Language, Culture, and Society class.

He grabs a sandwich and a coffee and goes to sit outside. Not ten minutes have passed when he sees the guy heading out. Stiles doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he checks out his ass. That’s a goddamned fine ass, he thinks.

Stiles goes to class trying to ignore his fantasies about slapping that ass again, this time with consent.

 

***

 

He used to think that one is an incident, two is a coincidence, and three is a pattern. But Stiles doesn’t believe in coincidences anymore. Not since he realized he had more power than he knew what to do with, not since he had saved his dad from freaking werewolves, not when he had literally staked a vampire to save Danny from a gory death.

That’s why the next time he sees Sexy Pants Grumpy Face in the library when he’s studying, he’s tempted to confront him and ask if he’s following him. Stiles thinks he’s being paranoid out of his multiple encounters with supernatural creatures but can anyone blame him?

The rational part of his mind is telling him that he’s delusional, that no mystery guy is following him around campus. If he studies here it’s normal that he makes use of the library some time.

He ends up settling with his essay on Folk tales from the Jagiellon dynasty for his Mythology and Oral Traditions class as he listens to the Inception score. He buries himself in his work for a long time, only looking up when he notices someone sliding in the seat across from him.

A blonde girl with a wicked smile is staring at him.

“Can I help you?” he asks.

“You’re Isaac’s friend. The one from the party, right?”

He’s about to answer that Isaac is not really his friend, but that isn’t true anymore. He might be Scott’s boyfriend but he has spent enough time with him to consider him a friend too. Not that it matter now because he’s never seen this blonde woman, not that he remembers at the top of his head, and he doesn’t know what party she’s talking about. When he doesn’t reply anything, she adds “Do you even remember grabbing my friend’s butt that Friday.”

Well, fuck.

He’s stupid enough to glance the way that Sexy Pants is sitting and he sees him tense up, as if he could hear what the blonde girl is saying.

“So, you remember him!” she lights up. “I’m Erica, by the way.”

She leans on the table so that her breasts are way closer than they were before. He looks away, but she seems to notice that he wanted to stare really, really bad.

“So, not gay then.”

“I don’t see how this is any of your business, but I’m bi.”

She smiles as if she knew it already.

“You should come over tonight. We're having a party and Derek is inviting.”

“Who?” he asks, not because he wants to go, but to find out why she’s suddenly interested in him.

“Well, that hottie over there, of course. It’s his baby sister’s 21th birthday so we’re going out for drinks.”

Stiles glances at Derek, whose jaw is set in an angry line. He wonders if he can hear the conversation from all the way there. “I don’t think that is really appropriate that I show up,” he replies, trying to get her to leave.

“Aw, come on, Stiles. Derek said that-”

“Erica, cut it off.”

Stiles would lie if he said he wasn’t taken aback. First, because the blonde girl, Erica, seems to know his name. Second, because Sexy Pants Grumpy Face is standing next to the table and grabbing Erica’s arm, as if ready to drag her out of the table if necessary.

Erica pouts, but eventually stands up. “I’ll tell Isaac to let you know where we’ll be,” she says as a goodbye.

Sexy Pants Grumpy Face, Derek, he reminds himself, seems to be having a very angry conversation with her in hushed whispers.

Stiles tries to go back to his work, but he can’t stop replying Derek’s voice in his head.

How much of a bad idea would it be if he actually showed up there? He shakes his head and looks at his essay. After a few seconds, he closes his laptop and goes to class, thinking about what Erica had been about to say when Derek showed up. Derek said that- Derek said what? Had Derek mentioned him other than to hate on the disrespectful douchebag that had ass-slapped him?

He doesn’t pay much attention in his Sexuality, Culture, and Colonialism lecture.

 

***

 

He’s feeling strangely giddy when he gets home. He thinks it might be the moon being close to full meaning his power is at its peak. It also means he has to live with a horny werewolf that dates a werewolf and a hunter. Stiles doesn’t know how he ended up with such a group of friends.

The good news is that he has Lydia and Danny around to bring some normalcy to his life. Not that they’re normal by any means but still.

He takes a shower and changes to his white clothes to meditate for a while. He doesn’t get too far when there’s a loud pounding on the door.

Stiles opens the door and finds a very frightened girl looking at him with wide, brown eyes.

“I need your help,” she says.

“Ok, how can I help you?” he replies immediately, following the gut instinct that tell him that is okay to trust this girl.

“Look, I know some of your friends are um, special. Glowing eyes and sharp fangs special.” Stiles’ eyes widen at that. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, filling himself up in the energy that surrounds the girl in front of him. Kitsune, his mind fills in. And when he opens his eyes, he can see the golden-orange aura all around her.

She takes a sharp intake of breath, probably noticing the change in his own eyes that must have been silver for a second.

“What do you need?”

The girl, Kira, she tells him, goes on telling him how someone’s been following her for a couple of days and she’s sure that whoever it is, they are after her tails. She says that someone broke into her house today and she came back to find a mess in her apartment. Apparently she lives upstairs, which means whoever was there knows about Scott now.

They go together upstairs to investigate. Kira tells him she had been expecting to find Scott because maybe he could get a scent on the intruder. Stiles convinces her that she found the better deal when he murmurs a few words and a wave of energy sweeps the apartment. He informs her that whoever they were, they covered their tracks with magic.

He invites her to stay at the apartment at least for the night in case the intruder comes back. She refuses at first, but he insists, noticing that she seems very freaked out. Kira packs a small overnight bag and a small wooden box, where she keeps her tails, he supposes.

She apologizes several times, but Stiles brushes her off and makes dinner for them.

Around 8 pm, his friends appear at the apartment.

“Whoa, sorry man. I didn’t know you had someone over,” Scott blurts out as soon as he sees them sitting on the couch watching a movie.

“We’re not- This is not- Whatever you think it is, we’re not-” Kira stammers.

“Scott, this is Kira. Kira, this is the guy with the fangs and glowing eyes.”

Scott and Isaac tense up at that. Lydia looks at them as if she’s trying to read them. Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if she could. Allison and Danny aren’t with them, which surprises Stiles a little. After a moment where no one says anything, Stiles decided to break the silence by recounting what’s happened since he arrived home.

Isaac and Lydia relax, but Scott still seems wary of her. After asking Kira about a hundred questions, Scott drops the interrogation and starts talking about going out. When Stiles says he’s staying home to meditate, it seems that all hell breaks loose.

“Aw, come one, Stiles. It’s Friday, it’s against the law to not have fun on a Friday,” Lydia remarks.

“Seriously guys, I want to have a nice, quiet evening without any alcohol to make me do stupid things,” Stiles replies.

Isaac smirks when he hears that, he’s about to reply when Allison and Danny make a loud entrance.

“We’ve got it,” Allison grins, flaunting a zip lock bag almost full of pot buds.

“Your contact was right Scott, this is some good shit,” Danny adds.

Stiles doesn’t need much convincing after that. He changes back to jeans, a white t-shirt and a gray button up sweater that was on the floor but looked clean enough. He rummages in his top drawer until he finds a grinder and goes back to the living room

Apparently, Danny and Allison had smoked more than one joint because Allison was laughing against Scott’s shoulder at something they said while he was out.

He notices Kira looming in the background and goes to her. “You can stay if you want to,” he says.

“I don’t know, your friends are here and-”

“Hey, Kira, you’re our guest here. You can stay, smoke a joint, or not if you’re not into it, and then we’ll party until I make a fool of myself again. What do you think?”

She doesn’t get to reply when Lydia calls “You could at least throw the grinder while you flirt.”

“I was not!” he says, all mock offense.

Kira laughs and goes sit with them. “Stiles is cute but, for the record, I’m not into guys.”

Lydia gives her a predatory smile after that.

 

***

 

Stiles hits the bong for the what? Sixth? Seventh time? Keeping the smoke in his lungs for as long as he can. He passes the bong to his left, unaware of who’s sitting there right now.

He’s exhaling the smoke when he hears Isaac talk “Hey, a friend of mine is celebrating tonight. Maybe we should go for drinks.”

At the back of his mind, Stiles knows this friend is Derek Sexy Pants and that he should not, under any circumstances show up there. But everyone is already getting up so he goes along with it. Apparently they’re going to a bar, so the bong needs to stay home. He doesn’t have to suggest they roll the joints before going out because Scott is already passing rolling papers around. He keeps three, thinking that he’ll probably will be left with Danny to entertain themselves as Lydia hits on Kira.

Stiles lets Scott drive his jeep since he’s got better reflexes than him even when he’s high as a kite. Allison and Isaac ride with him of course. Lydia drives herself, Danny and Kira.

It’s a short drive, less than 15 minutes. It felt shorter for him, but that was probably because he was hella stoned. Scott was laughing as he parked a few blocks from the Pandemonium Club. Stiles’ eyebrows shot up. They were going to a gay night club. Does this mean Derek Sexy Pants’ sister is gay? Is Derek gay? Is Derek gay and single?

He was still amazed by this discovery as they walked towards the bar. Lydia, Danny and Kira are already at the door. Lydia makes a sign with her hands implying they should smoke before going in, so they move to a dark alley near the club. They smoke for a long time before going in, Stiles is wondering if they will go in at all when Lydia says “Who wants to do shots?”

They walk right to the bar when they go in. Stiles scans the tables at the back, trying to get a glimpse of Derek but he gets distracted by the vodka shot in front of him. He passes on the next round though, knowing that his werewolf friends and Lydia have a better chance of surviving the vodkapocalypse.

Danny and Kira are walking towards a table by the left side of the club when someone calls Isaac’s name, who downs a shot and looks towards the blonde girl from the library -Erica, his stoned brain reminds him.

Isaac waves and makes everyone move over to the back where there’s a group of people apparently drinking themselves stupid, if the empty bottles in the table is anything to go by. He’s is introducing the group when he notices Derek looking his way. Stiles feels a chill down his spine at the intensity the guy is looking at him with. He sees that Scott and Isaac are moving a couple of tables over to sit with the party. They are putting some chairs together when Lydia, who had stayed behind, appears with three more bottles.

Stiles decides it would be wise to stop drinking now. He’s already high, enjoying himself, he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself. Not when Derek keeps staring. 

Isaac says something about singing happy birthday and then there’s a big, loud group of people singing to a girl named Cora. He thinks she must be Derek’s sister. She’s tall, taller than Lydia, with dark brown hair and big eyes. She’s a little flushed, probably the alcohol, and seems to be having a great time. Stiles scans the rest of the group. There’s Erica, in a black, leather-like crop top and tight pants, sitting in a dude’s lap. They guy, a muscular, black dude with a soft smile, has an arm around Erica’s waist. Stiles guesses he’s Erica’s date. The last person is a tall girl with dirty blonde hair that was drinking a beer. She had her eyes zeroed in Kira, who seemed to be having a hard time looking away.

Stiles tries to avoid looking at Derek by taking part in the conversation Danny and Allison are having. He doesn’t get to speak much when the music blasting through the speakers changes to a sensual, electronic beat. The girl who had been looking at Kira might have done something because the next thing he knows Kira is standing up, taking the girl’s extended hand and walking to the dance floor.

Damn, he wishes he could just make a sign and convince someone to dance with him. Stiles glances at Derek who’s doing shots with his sister, Erica, the black dude Erica was sitting on, and Lydia. Looking around the table he notices Isaac, Allison and Scott are gone too.

Fuck it, I’m going dancing, he thinks. Maybe one vodka shot (and more weed than he can remember smoking) was everything he needed to lose his inhibitions.

Stiles is in the dance floor before he knows what’s going on.

He’s not a bad dancer, he knows that. He might be a bit awkward at first, but if the way two dudes are already looking at him as if he was prey is anything to go by, he’s pretty good at dancing. He just needs some encouragement (re: alcohol).

Stiles lets his body move at the beat of the music, his feet at shoulder width, closing his eyes as he rolled his hips, occasionally running a hand down his abs playing with his t-shirt. The beat gets faster as his moves get slower, more provocative. He knew he was putting on a show but he couldn’t care. Not when he was high and he was sure Derek was watching.

He feels a hand in his hip, opens his eyes and finds a blonde dude looking down at him. He glances at the table where Derek was but he isn’t there anymore. Maybe he had left. Stiles tells himself not to be disappointed, it’s not as if Derek had been his date. Not wanting to spoil the good night he was having so far, he keeps dancing with the guy. It’s a hot dude and he’s not about to look at a gift horse in the mouth. They dance for a while, but Stiles is not feeling it anymore and excuses himself to go back to the table.

He doesn’t make it that far, a hand taking hold of his wrist, seconds after he left the blonde dude. Stiles looks up to find Derek there. He swallows as his pulse quickens, Derek raises an eyebrow in question, probably feeling his pulse at the wrist.

Then, Derek leans and speaks next to Stiles’ ear, his breath hot, making him shiver. “Can I?”

He’s not sure if he actually nods, but just a moment later, Derek’s hands are in his hips, his movements keeping up to the beat of the song. _We can get a little crazy, just for fun, just for fun_. He rolls his hips dangerously close to Derek’s, taking in the way the other man seems to be containing himself. _Don’t even try to hold it back, just let go_. Stiles slides his hands over Derek’s arms up until his shoulders, pressing one of his fingers next to Derek’s pulse point. It’s like a trigger getting ready to shoot. He feels Derek’s hands tighten at his hips, his face closer than it had been a second ago. He thinks Derek is going for his mouth and it’s slightly surprised when he noses his neck, his lips grazing at the delicate skin of his neck.

The music rings louder in his ears, his body moving in slow waves against Derek’s, who has slided a hand under his t-shirt. Stiles feels on edge, but in a good way, wanting to scream at Derek to just take him. Right then and there because he wants, he wants it so badly that he can feel his skin buzzing in anticipation. Derek presses his lips against his neck, moving lazily up his jaw until his mouth is finally pressing against Stiles’ lips.

Stiles is impatient so he opens up to Derek, his tongue teasing him as the kiss deepens. When Derek bites his bottom lip, he think he’s going to pass out because this is the hottest kiss of his life. He’s vaguely aware of the song in the background, _bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_. He knows the whole universe aligned itself for this exact moment when they stop for air, their foreheads hot and sweaty pressed against each other.

“Boyd was right,” Derek whispers. “I should’ve made a move sooner.”

Stiles smiles and closes the distance between them again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every title in this work is part of the song Flesh by Simon Curtis.
> 
> Also, I have a [tumblr](http://amosbrton.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
